Damaged Forever
by Efra
Summary: With Albel missing and a new enemy out to kill, Fayt has to struggle with his own slipping mind. But before he worries about himself he must save another friend that is dear to Cliff and himself... but may also be the only link to the young swordsman.
1. Prolouge

Forever Damaged

Prologue

By: Efra

_…They left me here…_

Winter was in its full peak as it descended on the land of Airyglyph. It had been three years after the death of Luther and all had been a little to quiet. Today wasn't just a normal day…it was a day that everyone would remember. Life carried on as usual with everyone carrying out his or her duties. King Arzei stood staring out the frost-covered window with a look of worry. The snow fell gently over the land covering it in endless white.

But nonetheless its beauty couldn't bring a soft smile to the King's face. It had been nearly a month since the disappearance of Albel Nox. You would think Arzei wouldn't worry so and should be used to it…but something in his gut was telling him something had gone terribly wrong. Arzei turned slowly to his desk and sat down, he looked at the various papers that covered the desktop. He was very much behind on his duties. He examined them for a moment the tossed them back and looked toward the window again. _Albel…where could you have gone?_

There was a soft knock at the door that snapped Arzei out of his trance like state. "Enter…" He muttered mournfully not bothering to greet the person properly. The door opened with a small squeak and shut softly and the click of the lock ripped the silence. Arzei continued to stare out the window as the sun began to set over the horizon. The silence that followed was rather disturbing. Arzei looked toward the door slowly.

One of Albel's Black Brigade soldiers was standing with his helmet tucked under one arm. Arzei watched him carefully. "What is it?" He asked a small bit of excitement washing over him. The solider remained quiet and not very lively. Arzei stood up slowly noticing how the solider was just staring blankly at the back wall. "What is the matter with you?" Arzei asked gliding over to the solider. Just as Arzei reached him he finally saw the ring of blood around the soldiers neck.

Arzei gasped and backed away and the soldier fell forward and hit the ground with a loud echoing clank. Arzei continued to back away until be hit the bookshelf. "Hello Arzei." A cold sadistic and dead voice called to him softly. Arzei looked to the doorway again with wide eyes. What looked to be a man stood in the doorway draped in a huge black cloak that fell to the floor. The only part of him that could be seen was from the evil grin of his lips down to his chin. Arzei stared in shock at the being his whole body becoming cold and stiff. "Don't bother calling for help. I've killed ever single guard in this castle." The man said stepping softly forward the cloak moving about around him.

Arzei forced himself to remain calm and stood straight. "What is it that you want?" Arzei asked his voice sounding shaky. The room suddenly became very dark and the being stepped closer two small red glows could be seen under the cloak that shielded his eyes if he had any. Arzei's lips went dry and his hands trembled. "I…" The creature began and sped forward with great speed and clasped its long fingers, which ended in sharp pointed tips, around the Kings neck. "Am…" The creature said once again it's cold breath licking at Arzei's cheek. The creature moved next to Arzei's ear. "The Messenger." The creature whispered in a snake like tone into Arzei's ear. "What do you mean?" Arzei muttered trying to control his fear that seemed to be working on it's own.

"My message to you: Albel is nothing but a rotting pile of flesh, organs, and bones." The creature carried on his long cold fingers gripping Arzei tighter. Arzei's heart stopped for less then a second then pounded on his chest again. "W…what…what…did you…" Arzei began but was cut short by the long fingers gripping tighter again around his neck. "I'm not finished you arrogant fool!" The creature hissed dangerously the glow of red grew brighter then disappeared and the smirk on his face grew wider. "And now…it is your turn." The creature continued.

Arzei then felt a searing pain in his chest like a sword passing through him it caused his flesh to scream in pain a burn. He felt his rib cage collapsing and a lung pop. His heart was racing to the point of blowing out. Arzei's mind was confused and clouded. He thought of Albel. He thought of things he had long forgotten. He remembered feeling like such a fool when he believed Vox over Albel and locked him in the dungeon for a crime that wasn't committed. His heart filled with grieve knowing that he had betrayed Albel and stabbed him in the back.

Arzei felt himself being laid down on the cold floor. Why? Why would the man that was ending his life for him still have the need to lay him to rest and not to let him fall? Arzei stared up at the cloaked body kneeling before him. His smirk had been replaced by a small frown. Arzei could see his eyes though they were shadowed. Arzei's consciousness was fading away. Yet the only thing he wanted to do was to tell Albel that he was truly sorry from the bottom of his heart. "Please forgive me…" The cloaked man said. His voice was different though it was soft and serene and untouched by dishonestly.

Arzei blinked a few times as the surroundings around the man blurred. But why didn't the man blur as well? The man suddenly jumped back to his feet the grin reappearing and the soft glow of his eyes returned. "You deserve this pain and I'm going to make sure you live with it." The man said in the same cold dead voice as before. He left out a hollow laugh and Arzei's world became black

_…They left me alone…_


	2. Secret Mission

Damaged Forever

Chapter One: Secret Mission

By: Efra

_Man I'm bored to tears…_ The young, tall, blonde haired, blue eyed, thirty nine year old Klausian thought as he leaned back in his chair with his legs up on a computer mantle. Various beeping and clicking sounds were immense in this small chamber along with various blinking lights. Cliff stared languidly at the computer screen that portrayed various statuses in ordinance. His small ship was orbiting a planet about the Earth's size that was covered partially in random spots with what looked to be huge cities. Cliff's eye were drooping slightly the comfort of his chair lulling him softly. Cliff yawned deeply and closed his eyes slowly with a slight smile crossing his lips.

"Cliff?"

Cliff shot up so fast that the chair couldn't take the pressure and slipped out from underneath him. "Oof!" Cliff gasped falling against the floor roughly pain running through out his back. Cliff lay for a second and sat up slowly and rubbed his neck tenderly. A soft giggle met his ears and he looked upwards cautiously. There stood an attractive blonde like himself wearing a black fighter outfit with her hair back in a braid. Cliff stared wide-eyed at her for a long moment then pulled himself to his feet. "Mirage what are you doing here?" Cliff asked in surprise. Mirage smiled and sat down silently throwing her braid over her shoulder gently and said, "I heard what you were up to and decided to come and help. If it's ok with you first?"

Cliff smiled charmingly and plopped back into his chair, which creaked loudly. "I wouldn't want it any other way." He said happily leaning backwards with his hands behind his head. Mirage looked down twisting her hand in her lap. "Cliff? Why did you bring Fayt here? You've put him in danger." Mirage said. Cliff stared mournfully at the ceiling and then sat straight, the chair creaked loudly again. "I know. I didn't want to…but I had no other choice. He was the only one who could have gone in there undetected." Cliff said leaning forward and resting his forearms in his thighs. Mirage looked at him regretful and put her hand on his shoulder.

"What do you mean?" She asked. Cliff looked up then back down. "He's an Earthling… these people can't detected them very well but Klausian's the can in a heart beat. I had no other choice." Cliff muttered. Mirage tilted her head to the side curiously. "What is going on Cliff?" She asked. Cliff frowned and leaned back again. "These people are trying to start a galactic war." Cliff muttered.

Mirage stood straight. "How?" She asked.

"They've captured royalty and are using her to pit one side against the other." Cliff reported.

Mirage stared blankly at him then to the screen where the ominous looking planet stood. "Are you sure it was wise to send Fayt in all alone… or is he?" She asked leaning back in her chair slowly. "No he's alone and no it wasn't wise but like I said--" "You had no other choice." Mirage completed the sentence for him. Cliff sighed and pulled out a small computer type gadget and pressed a few buttons. "What's that?" Mirage asked looking over to him. "Oh… just something I gave to Nel so we could…you know…keep in touch." Cliff muttered sounding distracted as he stared in disappointment at its screen. Mirage smiled and giggled sensitively: Cliff glanced at her then back to the screen intently.

"And has she replied?" Mirage asked calmly resting her hand on her lap. "Not lately…I think she's mad at me or something. I don't know what I did…" Cliff murmured shoving the small computer back into his pocket. Mirage looked around the cockpit softly humming to herself. " Maybe Albel kidnapped her." Mirage said calmly as if it weren't unusual. Cliff muttered under his breath and leaned back in his chair. There was a long silence until the whole ship suddenly jerked to one side rapidly. The alarm system sounded all throughout the ship along with blinking red lights. The stand holding Cliff's chair up snapped in two and he fell onto the floor. Mirage pulled herself up as the ship was rocked again and caused her to fall next to Cliff.

"Damn it!" Cliff cursed and got to his feet and typing frantically on the computer console. The computer zoomed in on the planet showing one of the huge cities in a raging inferno that send erratic waves into space. "Shit! That's where Fayt is!" Cliff snapped and snatched up his communicator. "I'm going down."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

But Fayt had problems of his own. He stood with his sword held out in front of him in a defense position. The infernos of the once colossal city were raging in a sort of dance in the distance behind him. Wind whipped at his skin causing small cuts from sharp derbies that flew with it. "Be careful" A woman behind him screamed clutching her chest. Fayt ignored her and stared forward at the endless desert, the ground quivered slightly and Fayt narrowed his eyes. The quiver turned into a quake and the sand rose up like a tidal wave before him.

Fayt held his ground firmly as the point of what looked to be a horn emerged from the sands. A pair of gleaming red eyes glew brightly as the sand ran off the creatures face. A large tongue slumped out of the creature's huge jaws with saliva dripping in huge puddles into the sand. The thing was a little bigger then the dragon Crosell. Huge black chains hung from its rough flaky skin, at the end of its huge hands were three-inch claws that dug into the ground. It's snake like tail flicked around like an agitated cat.

It stared menacingly at Fayt as if laughing crudely at him. Fayt glared and motioned for the creature to come after him. With out further ado the creature swung it's tail at the blue haired boy missing embarrassingly, Fayt leapt forward and slashed it across the chest and back flipped onto a boulder. "C'mon!" Fayt yelled in anger at the beast. It growled loudly and swung its tail again. Fayt sighed and held his sword up over his head until the last possible seconds and cut the tail in two.

The creature screamed and thrashed around frantically and leered at Fayt again with a look that would scare the most brave of creatures away. Chills ran up Fayt's spin and he stepped backwards cautiously. The creature suddenly charged before Fayt could jump out of the way. Fayt's chest was screaming as one of the creatures horns pierced his skin and catapulted him into the air, blood spattered all over him and stung his eyes. The princess the screaming and hiding her face from the sight. Fayt saw the black-clouded sky in a blur the wind flowing gently through his hair as if it was trying to break his fall. Suddenly his body felt warm and a blue glyph appeared into his forehead causing the wind to circle around him.

Fayt turned slowly with out his consent and found himself staring down at the creature's spiky back, slowly it looked up with its glowing eyes. Fayt's eyes grew larger and his pupils shrunk into thin slits and beautiful white feathers scattered around him and pure white wings spread out into the air.

_They left me here…_

Fayt blinked, he found himself falling into a strange stone palace out of the darkness. The walls were covered in writing that looked like chicken scratch to him but there were also other scratches that looked like they were from fingernails and some dried blood was spattered on the ground. There was a platform in the middle of the room where a figure covered in a cloak was kneeling in front of a statue of a winged angel. Fayt landed against the ground causing ripples to run from where he stood all the way up the wall and into the pending darkness above.

Don't they even care? What am I talking about…no one cares for me… 

The words echoed through the silent chamber softly and full of sadness. Fayt exhaled softly and stepped forward causing another wave of ripples. Fayt tried to talk but his voice had been stolen out from him. Fayt continued to walk the darkness seeming to creep along behind him as if trying to envelope him again. The cloaked figure stood ominously still facing the statue. Fayt stood feet from the figure staring blankly and then slowly reached out to touch his or her shoulder. In a split second the figure turned in a black blur and stabbed Fayt through the chest.

Fayt stared in shock at what he could see of the figures face, though he didn't feel any pain. The King of Airyglyph fell through Fayt like he was a ghost and onto the floor. Fayt spun around immediately and stared down at him in shock his surrounds had changed to Arzei's office, blood dripped from the bookshelves and the desk while a larger puddle formed around Arzei's limp corpse, Fayt tried to yell but his voice was still gone, The figure was kneeling down next to him its face still concealed underneath the hood.

_Please forgive me…_ It whispered to Arzei and slowly looked to Fayt as if it knew he was standing there. Fayt stared wide-eyed and backed away into the desk. Fayt looked over his shoulder and tried to catch himself before he fell over the desk Fayt gripped the edge of the desk and held himself steady. He stared back to the figure, which had stood and was walking towards him slowly with soft footsteps.

"Wha—what…" Fayt uttered his whole body freezing up completely; the figures mouth was twisted in a crazy smile. "Stay away!" Fayt yelled reaching for his sword but it wasn't with him. The figure reached out towards him and gave him a light shove. The desk disappeared and turned into a huge cliff with a raging river below. Fayt was falling again his whole body becoming numb and stiff, as gravity became his enemy. Fayt stared back up to the top of the cliff where the figure stood with it's leg up on a rock and it's forearm rested on it's thigh with the same twisted smile until it broke apart like a puzzle into millions of raven black feathers.

Fayt jumped up and found himself staring at the gleaming walls of the sick bay of Cliff's ship. Fayt touched his chest slowly running his fingers lightly over the heavy bandages. His head pounded and he felt completely drained of power. _What happened? I don't remember a thing…_Fayt asked himself and rested his forehead onto his hand and stared down at the white sheets. _What was that dream about?_

"Ahh I see your awake. That means your going to recover soon." Mirage said happily walking into the sickbay with a tray of food. Fayt looked at her in disbelief and then removed his carcass from the bed. "Mirage…what are you doing here?" Fayt asked happiness washing over him. "Be careful now. You're still injured." Mirage said firmly pushing him back onto the bed. Cliff entered seconds later and walked gloomily over to him and sat down on a stool. "Hey buddy. How are you feeling?" He asked calmly. "I feel fine." Fayt smiled warmly. "Oh what about--" Fayt looked around quickly.

"Don't worry she's back home where she belongs. I'm really sorry pal." Cliff said covering his face. "I shouldn't have put you through that." Cliff muttered. Fayt took a sip of water from Mirage and looked at him curiously. "Through what?" He asked softly. Cliff looked at him in disbelief then to Mirage who merely shook her head. "Wait did I? …Use my powers again?" Fayt asked standing up slowly. Cliff nodded and stood up as well and resting his hand on Fayt's shoulder. "Yeah. You were lucky no one saw you or that might have been trouble. Now you rest and we'll get you back home to Sophia and your mom okay?" Cliff reassured him and sat him back down.

Fayt obey and watched Mirage depart. Cliff fiddled with the instruments for a moment and then turned towards the door. "Hey Cliff?" Fayt called. Cliff stopped and turned to him with a smile. "Yeah you need something?" He asked calmly. Looking to the floor again Fayt bit his lip and then looked to the Klausian. "I…um…I uhh…" Fayt murmured unable to form the words. Cliff tilted his head to the side and walked over to him silently. "Something you want to tell me about?" Cliff asked kneeling down and looking into Fayt's aquamarine eyes. Fayt continued to stare remember the horrid details of his dream clearly then shook his head vigorously. "No. Never Mind it's not important but please don't beat yourself up for what happened ok?" Fayt asked.

Cliff looked down and then stood and departed without another word. Fayt watched him his heart becoming tight and his chest constricted. Fayt stood up swaying suddenly. He reached out and caught himself against the table that caused the tray Mirage had brought to fall over. His vision blurred and he felt as if he was drowning. "Cl…Cliff…Mirage…" Fayt stammered and gripped his throat. The memories flooded back into him and his pupils became the thin slits once again. Fayt stumbled towards the door his world becoming a blur.

He felt himself being ripped out of his body and falling into the pits of darkness beneath him. Back into the horrid reality of his dreams.


	3. Fey Of Darkness

Damaged Forever

Chapter Three: Fey Of Darkness

By: Efra

"Where am I?" Fayt asked himself out loud his voice echoing off unseen walls of his confinement. A soft whirling sound could be heard all around this depressing place. It was disturbingly empty that it would cause the sanest person to lose it a little. Fayt was cold…so cold as he stared all around his new world. Slowly he pushed himself up from the hard surface of which he lay his every moment echoing off through the chamber and growing fainter. As the sound finally died away another came to his ears it was soft footsteps walking farther away from him. Fayt turned around slowly resting his hand on the hilt of his sword, narrowing his eyes to the darkness he could see slight moment ahead but it was soon gone, swallowed by the dark like a snake to a mouse.

"Hey! Wait! Who are you?" Fayt called. For a long moment there was nothing but the lonely silence around him. Fayt's heart began to beat as if something huge and beastly had been breathing down his neck. Something suddenly told him to walk closer deep inside his mind, unwillingly Fayt stepped forward like a puppet forever tied to its strings. Fayt closed his eyes fighting with every ounce of strength he had to stop. "No! Stop it!" Fayt screamed. There was a sharp jerk in his lower back and pushed him on to his knees as if someone were angry with him. Fayt opened his eyes finding himself on the landing of a flight of stairs that looked like stained glass. He looked to his left farther down the landing was another flight of stairs leading downward and the same on his right. He looked around once more this dreary becoming familiar now.

"Welcome to the Spiral Tower child of Destruction." A voice called to him. "Of course you've been here before." Fayt jumped to his feet pulling his sword out defensively. A figure stood in front of him on the pathway to what once had lead to Luther. Suddenly the Spiral Tower looked old and worn, the stairs had collapsed long ago and laid in sharp pointed heaps below him. The crystal's that had once huge where nowhere to be found and several monsters of the tower lay as decaying corpses. Fayt stared at the tall figure in a black skintight trench coat that fell away from his body at the knees. A hood leaving a black hole covered his face. "You know where to go." He muttered softly and vanished.

Fayt looked around frantically for the mystery man his gaze finally falling to the long pathway before him. A strange eerie cloud seemed to be hovering over it in random spots. Fayt felt the compelling urge to move again and he cautiously stepped onto the pathway toward a pair of huge double doors decorated in gold lines that had long faded away. His mind raced with thoughts of what he might find in the room where Luther had perished cold sweat ran down his face and arms like someone was dribbling water on him as he walked, though he wouldn't be surprised if someone was.

Finally the Towers doors were upon him. They opened with loud ear splitting creaks just enough for Fayt to freely walk through. Fayt hesitated staring at the blinding light beyond the doors. Something wasn't right he could feel. But nonetheless he stepped through the doors into an oval shaped room with several Galaxies floating through out it. The markings that lined the floor shown just as brightly as when Fayt was last here. The pendulums were still swinging back and forth with the soft ticking echoing around the room. And the huge clock tower symbolizing Time itself. Fayt's gaze fell to the dais in front of the clock tower. The computer console was smashed in and not operable from what he could see.

Another man was leaning over the console almost as if he was sleeping. Fayt took a step forward, the pendulum stopped moving and the ticking stopped but was replaced by a soft rumbling sound that faded away in seconds. The man stood up slowly still keeping his back to him and ran a gloved hand through his strawberry blonde hair. "Luther." Fayt whispered.

Luther smiled and turned to the blue haired boy. His features had turned more insane then the last time he was seen. Fayt glared gripping the hilt of his sword tighter. "Why did you bring me here?" Fayt demanded. Luther remained silent and frowned. The hooded man stepped through Luther in that second and Luther seemed to disintegrate into air. Fayt gasped his grip suddenly loosening on his sword; it slipped from his fingers and clattered against the ground. "Welcome child to the Tomb Of Time." The man said sitting up on the console calmly.

"What do you want? And who are you?" Fayt demanded in a weak hoarse voice. The man rested his hands on his knees assumingly looking at Fayt. "You will find out why you are here soon." He said icily. Fayt shuttered at the sudden cruelness of his voice and felt something hard struck his head. Fayt fell forward his mind spinning painfully. He stared at the floor for a moment then shook his head slowly and looked up to the computer console again. The man was still sitting there as stiff as a corpse.

"You feel him don't you? He lurks here unwilling to pass over. I hear him. He mutters your name every second. He searches for a way to return to physical form." The man whispered chillingly still not moving an inch. Fayt stood up on one knee his other hand pressed against his forehead. "You haven't answered my questions." Fayt growled sending him a dangerous glare. "Oh very well you destructive jackass." The man huffed standing on his feet again, why did that sound so familiar to him? Fayt thought. "I am the one who dwells within the sacred spot that belongs only one and one alone. I am the one who will never abandon my friend as long as he wishes me too. I will do his bidding and comfort him when needed. Thus is my duty." The man bowed low to Fayt and stood straight again.

Fayt got to his feet finally. "What kind of a sick man wants to be friends with Luther?" Fayt asked grabbing his sword up again. The man fell awkwardly silent staring at Fayt as if he was about to attack. Fayt stood at the ready his sword out in front of him and his feet planted firmly on the glass like floor. Soft laughter fell through the Tomb Of Time. Fayt looked around for any other presents but suddenly realize it was coming from the hooded man. Fayt narrowed his eyes. "What's so funny?" Fayt demanded. The hooded man fell silent again and stared at Fayt with unseen piercing eyes. "Who ever said anything about Lucifer?" He asked. Fayt gasped softly and stepped away.

"Well we've talked for quite some time. Must get back to the master before he becomes angry." The hooded man said standing up and stepping off the dais softly, and then suddenly he was gone. Fayt turned circles and swung his sword around a bit to make sure he wasn't anywhere near him in the darkness. "But not with out doing what I was sent for." Fayt heard him whispered into his ear. A bony hand with long sharp nails covered Fayt's mouth from the darkness. Fayt screamed and struggled with the man who had an insanely strong grip on him. While Fayt was kicking, scratching and screaming the hooded man took his other hand and scratched a single line down the back of Fayt's shoulder.

Fayt's screams became louder. His shoulder was seized by a burning sensation so intense that Fayt couldn't keep his balance and fell to his knees. Something gripped his shoulders and pulled him back though the darkness. Fayt was falling into nothing and everything at the same time. He opened his eyes again they were protesting against the brightness of the room he was in now.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Cliff was staring over him with a worried face. "Hey buddy." He said remorsefully. "You ok?" He added. Fayt's heart filled with relief and he gave Cliff a warm smile. "Yeah I was just having a bad dream." Fayt said happily. Cliff looked away. "I noticed." He said. Fayt watched him closely. "Oh c'mon. Don't tell me your still upset about the monster?" Fayt said. "Naa I'm not. You just scared the life out of me that's all." He said turning back to Fayt. "Has Nel replied yet?" Fayt asked wiping his bangs out of his eyes. Cliff shook his head sadly "No she hasn't. She doesn't like me anymore." Cliff whined sinking into a chair. Fayt giggled and turned onto his side. "Well maybe you should go and see her." Fayt suggested.

"Yeah maybe I should." Cliff said thoughtfully looking at the ceiling. Fayt laughed and sat up, pain attacked his shoulder immediately. "Ow!" Fayt yelped reaching over his shoulder. Cliff stood up looking concerned again. "What the—" Fayt muttered pulling his hand away. His blood was redder then it usual and had a slight tint of green to it and stuck to his fingers like nothing he'd seen before. "Your whole shoulder is black…and you've got a huge cut on it…did you hit it when you fell last?" Cliff asked pulling Fayt's shirt half way off to examine his shoulder. Fayt's heart hammered in his chest and his eyes widened _no… that was a dream…wasn't it? _Fayt asked himself then looked to Cliff's profile. "Yeah actually…I think I did now that I think about it…" Fayt said pulling his shirt back on and standing into his feet.

"Well keep an eye on it. Looks like it might get infected." Cliff said resting his hand on his hip. Fayt smiled and grabbed up his sword. Mirage entered the room with a calm look and smiled at Fayt. "Well your up that's good. Your mom and Sophia are waiting for you outside." She said. Fayt's body filled with a tingling sensation. "Thanks Mirage." He said and wrapped his arms around her. Mirage looked surprised and returned the affection. "See ya Cliff." Fayt said hugging him to. Cliff let him go reluctantly and watched him walk towards the door. "Hey Fayt." He called before Fayt could disappear around the corner.

"Hm?" Fayt looked back to him.

"Be careful ok?" Cliff asked.

"You bet I will. Call me if you need anything else." Fayt replied.

"Ok I will. See ya buddy." Cliff said scratching the back of his head.

With a final smile Fayt disappeared around the corner. Mirage looked at Cliff with a sympathetic look. Cliff looked back at her. "What?" He asked. "Nothing." Mirage said and looked away. "Well looks like more boredom for me." Cliff muttered. Mirage giggled and flipped her braid over her shoulder. "Well you have me still." She said. Cliff sighed and sunk into a chair. "Yeah. But it's just not the same with out everyone else here…" Cliff muttered. "Oh Cliff…you really are lonely aren't you?"

Fayt stepped out into cool fresh air. Several people were exiting and boarding random ships. Fayt weaved through them towards the rows of chairs for the passengers to rest. A couple of young women sat looking around at the various people. One of them was his mother Ryoko and the other was his good friend Sophia. Fayt smiled and wandered towards them gracefully. Sophia finally looked over to him with green eyes. Fayt over exaggeratedly waved to her by jumping up and down, but his shoulder had other plans. Fayt stopped and gripped his shoulder firmly the pain spreading throughout his back. Sophia jumped up from her chair and ran towards him. Fayt quickly straightened up and opened his arms to her.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Fayt had decided to retire early for his shoulder had suddenly begun throbbing. Fayt turned over several times in his sleep his expressions showing nightmares and demons. The window opened with a small creak and the wind blew through it gently lifting the white curtains gracefully. An unknown presence had finally grown so noticeable that Fayt finally opened his eyes. He stared around his room suspiciously then to the window. Fayt was about to move when he felt a sort of wetness against the back of his neck.

Fayt shot up from bed and looked to his pillow. The white cotton was soaked with the sticky red liquid that was now his blood. Fayt jumped out of bed his heart beating fast. Slowly he reached to the back of his shoulder. The flesh was tender to the touch. "What the hell…" Fayt cursed unbuttoning his pajamas and pulling his shirt off halfway to examine the deep cut. His shoulder was still black and the cut had formed a purplish color around it. Fayt reached for the light but something caught his eyes. He spun around backing away into the desk roughly.

The hooded figure stood in the corner just barely visible in the darkness. "What do you want!" Fayt screamed his temper overwhelming him. The man said nothing. Only the sound if his breathing could be heard in the small room. Fayt narrowed his eyes and dived over to the corner by the window where his sword was laid against the wall. The hooded mans eyes flashed a bright red and he leapt forward after the boy. Just as Fayt had reached for the hilt of his sword those bony-clawed hands gripped his shoulders pulling him firmly back and slammed him face first onto the floor.

Fayt cried out and struggled to get back up to no avail. The hooded man moved on top of Fayt pressing his knees against Fayt's sides holding him down firmly. "No! Get off!" Fayt screamed struggling with all his might. His mind raced again to various thoughts of what might happen to him making him dizzy. "Oh shut up and spare me the poisonous barbs." The hooded man hissed into Fayt's ear. He gripped the back of Fayt's neck with one hand making sure the boy could feel his claws there. Taking the other hand he scratched another line horizontally across the first one on Fayt's shoulder. The burning sensation returned ten times worse. Fayt screamed at the top of his lungs until his voice was hoarse and his throat scratchy and dry. Blood was seeping onto the wooden floor next to Fayt's cheek he could almost taste it. Fayt's eyes blurred and his world turned upside down and began spinning.

The pressure against his sides and neck were gone by the time Fayt figured out what was happening. Fayt breathed heavily and rolled onto his side. Blood was seeping onto his pants slowly. Fayt looked weakly amongst the room for the stranger. He was standing not to far from him in the corner again. Fayt tried to talk but his voice was taken from him again. His mind began racing again and his vision blurred with a nauseating feeling washing over him. The man stepped into the moonlight slowly his skin slightly illuminating and few strands of either a dark bluish or black hair could be seen on one of his cheeks. He stared down at Fayt his eyes almost visible from the gaping hole where his face should be.

Fayt stared at him helplessly his body numb and cold the pain in his shoulder growing worse by the minute. There was something else shinning in the moonlight, it was a huge scythe hanging from the mans back it's blade was stained with blood. Slowly he pointed to Fayt and unseen smirk crossing his lips.

"You've been marked."

Hey look! I got this chapter to you faster then I've ever done! Yeah I got some inspiration and I'll say it now this chapter creeps me out T.T but it was fun to write. Anyway reviews please and I'll update soon and I hope you like it Oh thanks to Shindown45 for writing Tomb Of Time in her stories so I know the appropriate name for Luther's room. And Yes I used Luther's Japanese name too

_Efra _


	4. Little Birdie

Damaged Forever

Chapter Three: Little Birdie

By: Efra

"In this place…this peaceful place…for a soul seeking blood this place is a prison surrounded by water something blood cannot be extracted from, all the souls running around here like nothing is wrong, how disgusting."

Suferio laid in its usual tropical happy climate with the typical mischievous Menodix's plotting against another. Though it was summer dark clouds loomed up over the lake threateningly. One Menodix, by the name of Roger S. Huxley sat high o mighty on a small island right in the middle of the crystal clear lake proudly. His hench men, as he calls them, Melt and Dribe sat in the grass below him. Roger crossed his arms and looked at the clouds curiously losing all mental contact with his friends' words.

"So I think if we hit them with the water frogs here. They'll go to the north." Melt muttered moving a couple of paper figures across a badly made model of Suferio. "We can hit them here with the mud balls." Dribe reported. "What do you think? Boss?" Melt asked looking to Roger who had found himself more interested in another figure sitting on the bank across the lake. He was cover in a leather skintight coat with his arms rested on his knee that was pulled up to his chest while his other leg was stretched out on the grass, the water of the bank washing up against his boot softly. His face was half hidden from Roger's point of view by the hood attached to the trench with strands of dark blue hair against his dead white cheek, giving him a sort of Grim Reaper look.

Dribe and Melt followed his gaze as a soft wind blew ruffling the stranger's hood softly. "You noticed him too huh?" Dribe asked jumping up to Roger's level. "Who is he?" Roger asked calmly. Melt and Dribe looked at each other and exchanged shrugs. The weather was growing colder by the moment, though the stranger seemed unaffected. "He's been there all morning. The Chef said he's been there since before dawn. He also said he came from the sandy storms of the desert." Melt muttered. Dribe fell into laughter and tumbled off the rock into the shallow water below. "No one could survive through the harsh desert wearing that He doesn't even have any supplies or even a single drop of life on him." Melt said mysteriously not noticing his lost friend wallowing in the water below.

Roger narrowed his eyes noticing something strangely familiar about the new arrival. The wind began to blow more fiercely as all the Suferians retreated to their houses. Melt covered his face from the cold wind as Dribe finally pulled himself out of the water shaking terribly. "Hey we're gonna go home where it's warm you coming?" Melt asked looking concerned at the darkening clouds. Roger shook his head slowly and hopped off the rock scurrying across a couple bridges and through the undergrowth around his house. The stranger looked over quickly as the Menodix stumbled out from the brush clumsily.

The stranger glared looking disgusted as Roger cursed and dusted himself off. "Why aren't you inside like everyone else?" The stranger asked in an even colder tone then the wind. Roger puffed out his chest looking insulted. "Well exc-use me but your looking rather conspicuous yourself mister. Besides those babies are afraid of getting wet. Well not me." Roger said pointing to himself sharply. The stranger muttered under his breath hiding any part of his face on his knee. "Hey don't hide from me!" Roger demanded. "You're on my bank and I have certain rules about sitting here without my consent." Roger huffed.

The stranger scowled raising his head. "It's nothing but rocks and plant life. Nothing anyone in their right mind would want to own." He sneered standing up to his full height, Roger looked up at him soberly. "Yeah well your suspicious around here. Coming from the desert and all. I want to know where you came from your name and your class." Roger demanded pulling his ax. "Or I'll be forced to drive you out." He added. "Drive me out with a little blade stuck to a stick? That's rich." The stranger said sarcastically.

Roger narrowed his eyes nervousness attacking his body. The stranger smiled and leaned down next to Rogers ear whispering "Alright you want to know who I am?" He asked and continued to whisper. There was a flash of lightning and reflected on the water and the bang of thunder. Roger's eyes widened looking the man in the eye. The stranger tilted his head to the side smirking evilly.

"You…your…you came back…." Roger stuttered falling onto the grass.

"What do you mean? I never left." The stranger said sitting down again.

"Dose Nel know?" Roger asked happily jumping to his feet his tail wagging back and fourth.

A smile crossed onto the stranger lips suspiciously staring into the water seeing Roger's refection but not his own. The reflection of a bird-flying overhead caught his eyes; slowly he looked up to it as it pasted overhead. "Oh yes. She defiantly knows." He muttered red blood spattering over his face.

_I shot the little birdie_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Cliff hummed to himself as he lay on his back underneath a huge engine. He was covered in grease and black dust. Grabbing a wrench from a red box next to him he took to work on the engine again. Several thoughts crossed over his mind as he worked. How Fayt was doing. How Albel was getting along. Why wasn't Nel replying to him? Wondering if Roger had fallen into a hole and broken his leg like he so deserved. At least until he turned the wrong bolt. Oil suddenly spilt out splashing him over the face. Cliff jumped up hitting his head on the engine cursing loudly.

Gasping for breath and rubbing his head Cliff crawled out from under the piece of machinery clumsily. Cliff muttered angrily under his breath rubbing his head tenderly his hair becoming stained by the oil and blood. "Damn it…" Cliff muttered finally noticing the blood through the oil and his throbbing head. Mirage entered the doorway looking curious. Cliff bit his tongue looking at her blankly. Mirage in return stared blankly at him.

"Don't you dare…" Cliff warned.

"Why not?" Mirage asked a smile crossing her lips.

"Don't you even think about it." Cliff warned again.

Mirage sighed and grabs a handkerchief from the floor walking over to the Klausian calmly. "You should try being more careful." She said rubbing the oil off Cliff's face. Cliff in return looked down dizzily with a look of shame. "I was. My length of careful just isn't good enough." Cliff muttered staggering to one side the pain in his head becoming worse. "Oh dear… seems you gave yourself yet another concussion. C'mon you lets get you patched up." Mirage giggled pulling Cliff towards the door.

A small beeping sound rang throughout the small chamber. Cliff stood straight immediately and dashed over to the engine again. Falling to his knees he retched under it for a small silver device. Cliff muttered flopping onto his stomach and crawling half way back under the engine again finally grabbing the device and crawling back out. Mirage was leaning in the doorway looking pleased with her herself. "Well who is it?" She asked calmly.

Cliff woozily inspected the device that read Leingod, Fayt. His eyes lit up seeing the letters on the screen and pressed a green button on the small console. "Hey Fayt what's up?" Cliff greeted trying to sounds as healthy as possible. There was silence from a moment over the communicator before Fayt's voice, scared and faint carried over.

"…Cliff…"

Cliff looked up to Mirage then back to the communicator again. "Hey buddy what's wrong you sound like…like…" Cliff began but found himself at a loss for words on how to describe the boy's voice. Mirage looking concerned walked over to Cliff quickly.

"Like…I'm dieing…" Fayt finished for him.

Cliff narrowed his eyes. "Fayt what's the matter? Are you ok? Is there someone there with you?" Cliff asked trying to keep calm. "Do you need me to come to you?"

A small groan came over the communicator quietly "It…it hurts…"

"Fayt!"

"…Help me…Cliff…"

_And watched it die_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Fayt dropped the communicator the darkness of the room surround him. The cuts on his sounder burned and seared painfully bleeding out the now sticky reddish black color of Fayt's blood. Fayt fell onto the floor again his energy completely wiped out from standing. The room was spinning and blurry his consciousness was slipping away. Visions of that man flashing into his head causing him to shudder. Slowly his eyes were closing. "No…wake up…" Fayt muttered his shoulder screaming in pain now. His body was cold colder then he even thought was possible though lying on a carpet. The floor felt like cold hands caressing over him.

_I watched the little birdie_

Those words…were they his own? Fayt couldn't distinguish them as well as he should. Was that man still here with him? Or was something else talking to him. A wash of nausea sweep over him. Fayt pulled himself up onto his knees weakly staring at the carpet, another sharp pain stabbed at him in the back. The sickness grew worse with every beat of his heart heaving forward Fayt fell onto his side again. His chest heaved he felt as if he was choking with someone slowly pushing in his rib cage. Rolling onto his back warm liquid fell from his eyes, slowly Fayt reached up wiping the liquid from his eyes onto his hand but it was far from tears…

_Fall from the sky_

His stomach turned circles seeing the red substance running down his hand. He blinked through dilated eyes; he choked again his breathing constricted, his lungs screaming for more air. His blood was gone from his hand and face. Then he pulled himself up. He sat staring blankly at the floor one leg pulled up to his chest with his arms rested on it. Snow fell down in front of him and he found himself sitting on a wooden wall that fell to sickening depths with one of his legs over the edge. Fayt tried to look around by found himself petrified in the same position. He noticed was wearing a claw on his left arm. Fayt blinked again staring down the huge stonewall to the rocky depths below.

_I killed poor little birdie_

"They… they…" Fayt spoke unwilling "They left me here…" He spoke again in words that were not his. Those four words echoed mercilessly in his mind. _Wait…am I…am I Albel? _Fayt thought to himself. _Albel! Albel! Can you hear me?_ Fayt called.

"Don't worry I won't ever abandon you." Another all to familiar voice said. Fayt turned around to see that man standing there just in front of the ladder that lead to Albel's perch as it was nick named in the old days. Slowly he stood up standing mostly on one leg gripping the Crimson Scourge tightly. "Who are you?" Albel voice rang lowly and distant. The man gesture widely stepping forward a few inches. "I'm your friend. Don't you remember me?" He asked. Albel scowled "Your not my friend I've never seen you in my life." He snapped.

_Now she'll never fly_

The stranger's face twisted into a smirk. "Yes you have. You've been thinking of nothing else but me. And now here I am. Remember?" He asked extending his hand to Albel. Albel took a step back towards the wall. "Careful Albel. You'll fall." The man said stepping forward again slowly. "Who the hell are you!" Albel demanded taking another step back. "You of all people should know. I'm the one person you actually trusted in your life. Now…I don't want to half to dive down after you please step away from the wall?" He asked comfortingly extending his hand to Albel again.

_I broke poor little birdie_

"Please?" He asked again. Albel hesitated Then slowly reached for the mans hand. _Albel no!_ Fayt yelled to no avail. He was falling all over again visions of his friends before they separated flashed into his mind. The were clear at first but began to blur and fade.

_And her pain makes me cry_

"What's going on? My friends…where are they? Why can't I see them anymore?" Fayt muttered his own existence becoming less believable by the second. "Sophia? Sophia are you here?" Fayt muttered thinking of her. He stared around the total blackness around him again. "Where are you guys?…Am I alone?" Fayt continued. His surroundings changed again.

_I hurt poor little birdie_

He was standing just outside The Passageway From Parch To Plenty. The sun beamed down on the desert in it extreme heat. The warmth prickled Fayt all over slowly warming his icy skin. He felt a feeling of anxiousness as he looked around for something or someone. Finally looking to the worn statues that lead to the desert he found a man walking away from them in a cloak. "Wait!" Fayt yelled running after the man. The man stopped and looked over his shoulder with his red cat eyes. Fayt stopped feet away from him. The mans black hair that lead to blonde fell messily around his shoulders. "What do you want Fayt?" He asked.

_Oh I wonder why?_

Fayt tried to speak but his voice was a hoarse whisper. Albel continued to talk but his voice never meet Fayt's ears. Slowly Fayt fell to his knees again. Albel blurred just like all of his friends before. "What's going on?" Fayt screamed reaching for Albel who grew farther and farther away. He was back in the darkness again running into nothing and everything. There seemed to be no end to his fading friends. Finally Fayt stopped looking down at himself he found that he was fading away as well. "What…where… where are my friends!" Fayt screamed again staring around the darkness again. _Are you sure they even existed? _Another voice asked him.

Fayt's eyes widened at this thought. "Do they exist? Do I even exist anymore?" He thought staring down at his becoming extinct body again. "I can't feel my heart anymore…I can't see anymore…I can't hear anymore…there's nothing around me…I'm nothing anymore…I don't exists anymore…" Fayt thought closing his eyes. "That's why they aren't here with me…they never existed…and neither do I." Fayt finished and fell lightly face first into the darkness again.

"Fayt!"

Fayt opened his eyes slightly. "Who is that?" He asked himself.

"Fayt! Wake up!"

"Someone else? That's not possible…or is it?" Fayt opened his eyes fully. There were several figures around him, two distinctly solid figures staring down at him. His vision slowly came into focus, his room stood around exactly as he had left it. Two blondes stared down at him looking concerned. Fayt blinked slowly his eyes feeling like someone had thrown sand in his face.

"Cliff?" Fayt murmured.

The taller figure smiled and pulled Fayt into his arms. "Hey buddy welcome back." Cliff said softly. Fayt stared around for a while longer Mirage finally coming into focus. "His eyes are dilated. He might have some sort of poison or drug in him. Let's get him to the ship." She said to Cliff calmly. Suddenly it hit Fayt. All the dreams and visions he had seen. They finally made sense. Quickly he gripped Cliff's shoulder firmly. Cliff looked down at him with a concerned expression. "What is it?"

"Cliff!" Fayt cried struggling to get up.

"Whoa Fayt! Calm down!" Cliff cried holding onto the boy firmly. "Just calm down and tell me what's on your mind!"

Fayt stopped struggling and stared at Cliff soberly. "Cliff we half to go back to Ellicoor. Now."

_I guess I was jealous of little birdie_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The clouds rolled on over Suferio causing a dense darkness around it. The man sat still on the bank staring up at the clouds with dead eyes. "Interesting weather. It must be doing this because I'm here." He muttered. "Don't you think?" He asked looking to his right. The Menodix known as Roger laid on his back his chest covered in blood. The man smirked and looked back to the clouds again. "Poor little creature…" He sneered glancing to Roger's motionless corpse again. Another voice was barely hearable over the raging wind. The man looked interested and listened closely.

"Roger! Roger!" The woman called,

"Roger! Roger!" The man mimicked poorly. "Looks like your mom is looking for you…too bad she isn't going to see you ever again." He muttered standing up bringing Roger with him by his tail. "Poor poor creature. Maybe you won't get sent directly to Hell." He smirked. Roger groaned loudly and opened his eyes. "Aw it lives." The man sneered again. Roger's eyes widened two times their normal size at the sight of the stranger. "But why? WHY F—" Roger cried.

"Shut up! I'm not who you think I am. I'm the one who stares back at you from a mirror fool! I thought that you would have figured it out by now… " The man snapped throwing Roger into the water. "Idiot…" He cursed under his breath. The man plopped back onto the grass resting his hand on a small being next to him. Slowly he looked over to a small bird that lie motionless in the grass. He picked it up in his hand gently staring at its blue and white feathers. Cupping his hand around the bird softly he stared at the water again. There was no sign of the Menodix at all.

Looking back to his hand he muttered "It's all for the greater good." Then he squeezed his hand with extreme force. The bird's blood dripped out from his hand sickeningly.

_Because I'll never fly _

_Nyaha! How's that for another chapter. Everyone's eyes are probably all dried out by now forgive me…But now were getting somewhere. Anyway reviews are appreciated always and more updates coming soon. I fixed this btw now it's all it should be oh and thanks to Ani May Queen for posting this poem up on her artwork page _

_Peace!_

_Efra _


	5. Alone But Not Alone

Damaged Forever

Chapter Four: Alone But Not Alone

By: Efra

Fayt stared in shock around the City Of Airyglyph. The once magnificent city lay ruined, its stones covered in black soot and crumbled against the ground. The military super power had been wiped out, the soldiers and the towns people, lying dead all around leaving a stench of decay through the air.

"Oh my god…" Fayt muttered, the scene tugging at his heartstrings making the cold emptiness inside of him grow ever larger.

Fayt wandered away from the ship into the town in a trance, stopping when he came to a small stuffed animal lying in his way. Fayt knelt down slowly picking the torn and singed toy into his hands. Cliff advanced behind him looking remorseful. "… What could have done this?" Fayt muttered clutching the toy to his chest.

Cliff looked to the ground "I'm not sure." He replied staring up at the castle that towered gloomily over the land. The clouds moved forward like pawns, covering the sky in a dark sheet of gray. The soft rumble of thunder sounded off in the distance. A single raindrop fell onto Fayt's shoulder stinging his skin for a few seconds. Fayt, still staring at the ground, stood up dropping the toy and reached to his shoulder.

Cliff stared upward and extended his hand then looked back to Fayt as the wind picked up lifted his hair slightly. A deep red stain had appeared from under his shoulder pad. "Fayt…your shoulder's bleeding…" Cliff muttered blankly. Fayt glanced to his shoulder for a moment then looked back to the castle. "This…this is my fault…." Fayt whispered.

"Hey…you couldn't have seen this coming." Cliff said firmly grabbing Fayt's shoulders gently and staring him in the eye. Fayt stared at him blankly for a moment the narrowed his eyes. "The hell it isn't!" Fayt cried shoving Cliff away. Cliff took a step backwards regaining his balance before he fell into the rubble. "Fayt, what the hell?" Cliff growled staring at the boy.

"I felt it! I knew something was wrong. I ignored it and now look! All these people died for nothing!" Fayt cried kicking the ground. Mirage came running from farther down hearing the noise. Cliff stepped towards Fayt with a firm expression. "Fayt calm down."

Fayt backed away quickly from the Klausian. "You don't understand… no one understands…. not me oh no. They don't know what goes on in Fayt's head. Because Fayt is always happy go lucky and ready to save the world." Fayt muttered his eyes becoming a blank. Cliff stopped his expression turning to worry and said "Fayt?"

"Just leave me alone!" Fayt cried falling over a rock and landing in the rubble behind him. Mirage ran forward to help Fayt up but Cliff grabbed her arm holding her back. "Cliff?" Mirage asked but Cliff remained silent watching the boy. Fayt muttered franticly his voice changing from a cold and evil tone to a fearful one.

"What the hell…" Cliff muttered still holding Mirage. The rain poured, strikes of lighting appearing in the distance with the thunder growing louder. Fayt suddenly looked up over his knees his eyes widening "Albel…" Fayt muttered jumping to his feet and taking off towards the castle. "Fayt!" Cliff called and ran after him Mirage following close behind.

Fayt ran into the castle sliding to a stop staring up to the second floor. "Albel!" He called looking around. The inside of the castle lay in shambles with broken glass all over the floor. The drapes had been ripped down and shredded. The stench of blood floated in the air from the several dried pools on the walls.

Cliff and Mirage entered stopping dead seeing the condition of the place. "It looks like a slaughter house in here…" Cliff said walking up to Fayt cautiously and resting his hand on his shoulder. Fayt stared around hopefully waiting to see the young swordsman come stalking down from the stairs muttering to himself with a nasty insult waiting to escape his lips when he realized they were standing there.

A dark shadow appeared at the top of the stares bringing eeriness to the castle. Fayt's attention was caught immediately. His eyes brightened up and he ran towards the stairs "Albel!" Fayt called jumping up the stairs as fast as he could. The shadow spun around and took off out of sight when Fayt approached.

"Fayt!" Mirage and Cliff yelled chasing after him. "Where are you going? I'm down here." A voice called to Cliff and Mirage. They both stopped and looked back to the bottom of the stairs.

………………………………….

Fayt leapt up the last of the stairs looking around the throne room. A man was sitting cross-legged in the chair with his chin rested on his palm an insane smile on his lips. Fayt stared at the shadowed man for a long while before stepping forward. "Albel?" He asked.

The man lifted himself from the chair slowly with a short laugh and stepped out from the dark. Fayt's eyes widened his heart skipping two beats then his anger took all control.

"YOU!" Fayt yelled pulling his sword and charging forward. The man stepped gracefully to the side kicking Fayt into the back wall.

Fayt hit the wall and fell to one knee for a second then jumped up charging the cloaked man again. "Where's Albel you bastard!" Fayt yelled slashing downward cutting the man's hood slightly. "Albel is fine." The man replied grabbing Fayt by the neck firmly. Fayt gasped and dropped his sword as he was lifted off his feet.

"If you like, I'll send you to where he is." The man whispered.

Cliff and Mirage finally appeared at the top of the stairs. The cloaked man looked over slowly. "Blonde hair…vacant expression… you must be Cliff Fittir and… Mirage Koas." The man smiled jumping onto the rim of the second floor holding Fayt over the edge. "Hey scum bag let him go now!" Cliff growled. Mirage stepped forward. "Or you will answer to both of us."

"No need to shout. But if that's how you want it." He said happily and stepped off the edge setting Fayt back on his feet. Fayt coughed and fell to one knee gripping his throat. Cliff narrowed his eyes and took a step forward. "Ah. Not another step." The cloaked man warned grabbing Fayt by his hair pulling him to his feet and pressing the blade of his scythe to the boy's throat.

"Now I won't kill him." The man hissed turning Fayt around and staring straight into his aquamarine eyes. "I haven't even begun to play with you yet." He said softly to him. Fayt glared at him for a long moment then his expression turned into confusion. "What's wrong child? You look like you've seen a ghost." The man laughed and threw Fayt into Cliff gliding back and disappearing into the dark.

Cliff caught Fayt easily and set him back into his feet. "You ok buddy?" Cliff asked. Fayt stared at him blankly. "Fayt?" Mirage called. Fayt blinked and looked at them. "What?" He asked. "You ok?" Cliff asked again. Fayt nodded quickly. "Uh yeah I'm fine just fine. My eyes were just playing tricks on me is all." Fayt replied heading towards the stairs. "C'mon lets head to Aquios. Maybe Albel's there with the King." Fayt added looking over his shoulder. Cliff and Mirage both looked at one another then followed cautiously.

………………………………………………………..

Sunlight filtered through countless leaves, though they bore no life. Shadows danced on nearby pools, gloomy ripples whirring above the dark water. The haze that consumed the field was like a green sea where you could drown as easily as in the wet and salty waves of a sinister ocean. Fayt walked slowly over the damp marshy grass staring at its dull green color.

The silence around him was asphyxiating but he kept on walking pulling ahead of Cliff and Mirage. Cliff watched him with a worried expression. Mirage stopped resting her hand on Cliff's shoulder; he stopped and turned to her. "What's the matter?" He asked quietly. Mirage nodded to Fayt "Go talk to him." She replied releasing Cliff from her grip.

Cliff nodded and ran to Fayt's side. Fayt didn't look at him as he kept walking. "Fayt. Is there something you want to tell me?" Cliff asked watching him from the corner of his eye.

_Something I want to tell you?_

Fayt thought and looked over to Cliff sadly. "No. Why?" He asked softly. "I'm worried about you that is why. You've been acting strange." Cliff replied nudging a small monster out of his path.

Fayt smiled, "I'm fine." He said simply and looked back to the path ahead away form Cliff's unconvinced expressions.

"Cliff! Fayt!" Mirage cried from behind them. Cliff turned to her, as did Fayt. The Menodix they knew as Roger lay farther away on the field.

"Roger!" Fayt cried running towards him. Fayt slid onto his knees next to the Menodix. "Roger? Roger?" Fayt called softly moving the boy onto his back. Roger didn't reply making Fayt's heart pound inside his chest.

"We better get him to a doctor fast." Cliff said wistfully. Mirage stood up "I'll take him to the ship." She replied pulling a small device from her pocket. Fayt stared blankly at Roger in silence resting his hand on the Menodix's forehead. Roger opened his eyes a little and peered at Fayt weakly. Fayt sighed with relief and smiled. "Your going to be ok." He whispered soothingly.

Roger stared at him and muttered in a voice so frail that it was barely audible "Why?" he asked repeatedly. "Why what?" Fayt asked tilting his head to the side. Mirage lifted Roger into her arms gently with one last look to Cliff disappeared into a swirling beam of light. Fayt stood up slowly nudging a small monster out of his path with his foot, it hissed at him with anger and continued on its way.

Cliff crossed his arms watching Fayt closely. "He'll be fine. Don't worry about it." Cliff reassured turning towards the road again. Fayt stared at the ground "If I ever find who did this to him…" He muttered coldly sending shivers down Cliff's spin. Fayt looked back up calmly and continued walking. Cliff stared after him for a long moment before continuing himself.

…………………………………………………..

The Moonlit Bridge came into view looking as normal as it always had. Fayt continued onto the bridge the soft whispers filling his ears and again bringing him grief and worry for his missing friends. Something suddenly told him to stop halfway over the bridge; he looked around curiously an unusual silence filling his ears. Fayt looked to the ground as a small voice in the back of his head told him to, he was standing in a thin layer of dirt that spread out over the bridge and in small parts all the way to the city.

Cliff emerged from the corner of his eye, walking slowly and rather stiff ahead of him. Fayt kneeled down running his hand over the brown facade; it was smooth and clung to the rough surface of the bridge. Fayt stood up backing away from the mess with wide eyes staring back to the city. Without thinking, he picked up his legs and darted past Cliff into the city.

Fayt reached the solid flat paved surface, the buildings of Aquios rose up around him. The city was dull and not all cheerful and full of peace. The sky was extraordinarily dark. And the sound of running water ceased to exist. Fayt walked forward cautiously, the walls rose very high bearing their small windows, windows without glass, through which you saw nothing but black darkness. Many of the flat stones of which they walked over bore cracks along them some were even lifted up from the ground, Cliff had stumbled over one but caught himself on Fayt's shoulder.

The pain from where Cliff had grabbed him was immense, but he felt it seldom. "Where is everyone Cliff?" Fayt muttered in a frail voice. Cliff turned halfway to look to the sides of a crumbling house where two children disappeared behind the lopsided wall when they noticed he was watching them. "They're hiding from us." He replied.

Fayt looked to his left and stood very still in the silence, it was a different kind of silence, this was a dead, cold, empty silence as if nothing would ever grow in it ever again. An elderly man was staring at him from behind a wagon. Fayt watched him intently the man pointed to Fayt looking to a small girl next to with fear in his eyes and pulled the little girl out of sight.

Fayt's heart felt as if it would never beat again, like he had done something terribly wrong to these people, but he knew he hadn't. But the feeling lingered inside him. "C'mon lets go find Nel. Maybe she can tell us what in the hell is going on here." Cliff said deeply pulling Fayt by his arm towards the high archways that lead into the castle.

They both stood on the threshold, looking inside it wasn't as dark inside as it was in the town. They entered cautiously turning to the shadowy hall, which appeared to be empty. They crossed the hall walking very carefully for fear of anything lying about on the floor. It was a long walk to Fayt but finally they reached the stairs leading to the second floor.

"Who's there!?"

Fayt jumped and backed against the wall as the voice echoing down the stairs. "Um…. It's Cliff Fittir and Fayt Leingod." Cliff called up the stairs. "Cliff?" the voice asked. "Uh yeah that's me." Cliff replied crossing his arms. The soft echo of steps came down the stairs and the figure of Clair emerged into the light, "Hey Clair." Cliff greeted.

Clair smiled sadly, " It seems the Father God Apris is with us. We prayed for a miracle for so long." Clair replied sounding relived. "What's going on here?" Cliff asked crossing his arms. Clair looked to the ground. "It is not my place to explain." She replied.

A warm wetness trickled down Fayt's pale arm leisurely as he stared at the dark stain grow bigger.

"Heh…fool"

Fayt looked down the hall hearing the small remark. A man wearing purple clothing that exposed his stomach and leg with a Katana sword at his side was leaning against the wall staring at him with crimson eyes. Fayt's mouth grew dry, his tongue heavy. "Al…bel…" Fayt said without his voice. Albel smirked and left the wall disappearing around the corner.

"Wait…" Fayt said again without his voice, staring forward he took a step. Cliff looked over his shoulder "Fayt where are you going? … Fayt?" Cliff asked his voice growing worried and followed the boy quickly. Fayt followed the swordsman's figure down another hall and out of the castle to the right and down the stairs.

Albel was waiting for him with his back turned at the top of another staircase going down. Fayt smiled and went to take the first step down. "Fayt! No!" Cliff yelled and grabbed him from behind pulling him away as hard as he could. Fayt struggled against the Klausian with great strength, "Let go Cliff! Albel's down there!!" Fayt yelled.

"Fayt the only thing waiting for you there is a long time to wave good bye… get down!" Cliff yelled slamming the boy onto his back in the grass. Fayt blinked the threshold of the staircase disappearing leaving an angel statue staring at him with its stony gaze. Fayt looked down his body to the stone rim that once over looked a lively waterfall.

"What…was I doing?" Fayt asked in fear. Cliff stared downward with worry "You were trying to jump." He replied. Fayt sat up and covered his face in his knees. Clair came running down the path and several of the town's people popped out of their hiding places. "Is everything alright?" She asked kneeling down next to Fayt. "Yeah he's just a little tired is all." Cliff replied staring at Fayt's curled figure "But… we need to see Nel. Is she here?" Cliff asked looking to Clair.

Clair looked to the ground "Perhaps you both should rest for the night. You've all been through enough already." Clair insisted standing up. Cliff looked Fayt over and then lifted the boy into his arms.

"Yeah your right." He said holding Fayt's rather limp figure in his arms. Fayt stared blankly at the angel's statue as if hoping it would give him some reassurance. "Alright. I'll have some beds made up for you." Clair said turning away.

………………………………………………………

Fayt turned in his sleep and opened his eyes sitting up slowly. His head was pounding. Cliff was sound asleep in the bed opposite to him looking as if he hadn't a care in the world. Fayt pulled the covers off and set his feet down on the cold floor. He stared around the room for a moment before leaving the room quietly.

As he walked down the dark halls, he thought of the events that had taken place earlier.

_I'll go to the library…maybe a few books will clear my head _

Fayt thought and opened the door into the small library. Fayt looked around the room, at all the small books placed so delicately on the shelves as they whispered their ancient stories.

Fayt pulled a purple book off the nearest shelf, the only one that stood out amongst all the others. He sat down quietly in a chair leafing absentmindedly through the pages. It was so quiet amongst the books, so terribly quiet among all those words. Fayt searched for passages to drown out his own thoughts and bring him to a world made of laughter and peace… but the letters on the pages remained just letters forming neither pictures nor words.

He felt lost, terribly lost; he knew it… he felt it…tasted it in every part of him… he didn't belong there, not in the world of words where everything played out perfectly with stories of paradise; carpets of moss, pools of cool water, flowers and sweet berries, trees growing up to the sky, and the voices of their leaves speaking to the wind above…

But they were only stories… figments of ones imagination. How Fayt wished he were in a story, were he could easily close the pages and walk away. Forget them to time's cycle and leave them on the shelf…where they belonged.

Fayt closed the book gently and returned it to its rightful place on the shelf and pushed his back to the wall his hand rested over his shoulder. "Albel…where are you?" He muttered staring at the ceiling. His shoulder stung him and began to bleed again. Fayt sighed and returned to his room sliding underneath the cold covers again.

_You have been marked._

Those horrid words crept into his mind like a spider to a bug in its silvery web.

_But what have I been marked by? _

Fayt thought turning onto his side and staring at the moon from the window. Fayt's eyes closed as the mist of sleep finally fell over him. But the thought pursued him into his dark dreams.

……………………………………………………

… _ok I'm not going to say updates are coming soon anymore, every time I say that I never update. It must be driving you all crazy by now hehe. Anyway you all are going this chapter was already posted, I know I just edited it is all. And Destroyers' next chapter is halfway done I'll try to finish it soonish._

_Efra_


End file.
